Merry Christmas, Darling
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: After Robin leaves the Smash Bros. Mansion to help repair Ylisse, Lucina is beside herself with sadness. Add to that fact that Christmas is coming, and she's quite depressed. Luckily for her, some Christmas spirit is around to try and cheer her up. For Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2014, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! So, here it is: my contest entry for Smash King24's Christmas Contest of 2014! I must admit that I'm quite nervous to start this particular fanfiction. I've done one fanfiction on Super Smash Bros. before this, and while it was received rather well, it wasn't a multi-chapter fanfiction like this will be. I really hope you guys like this fanfiction, and that you all feel like it captures the spirit of Christmas.**

**By the way, I'm not too familiar with _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ because I do not own it (yet). Therefore, I'm not going to follow the storylines of the game too closely. So if something I write doesn't match up with the game, you know why. I'm sorry if anyone's disappointed by this, but I don't want to unintentionally butcher any storylines from the video game. I hope you all understand. :)**

**I ow nothing related to _Super Smash Bros._, or any games related to the franchise.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Lucina's heart sank as she watched Link and Zelda sitting on a loveseat in the living room, whispering what were most likely sweet nothings to each other. While she was happy for the couple, Lucina felt loneliness hit her like a brick wall.<p>

_I wish he was here,_ she thought.

She quietly exited the entrance to the living room, and walked to her room. She shut the door, and instantly felt even lonelier than before- something she didn't even think was possible.

_Robin had better be okay,_ she added to her train of thought.

Upon thinking of him, she grinned a little. She and Robin had only started dating three months ago after being friends for so long. They were still in the beginning stages of their relationship, so everything was new and exciting. At least, that's how it should have been.

Unfortunately, Chrom had forced Robin to come back home to help out with the repair of Ylisse after the hell Grima had done to the country. Lucina had wanted to go so badly, but for some strange reason, Chrom wouldn't let her.

"You've done more than enough, Lucina," he had said to her in a kind, yet firm voice. "You must stay."

_Why the hell did I listen to him? I should've never listened to him,_ thought a now annoyed Lucina.

But she had to listen to Chrom- he was her father, after all. So she had nodded and accepted his words, albeit bitterly.

_When I see him next, I swear to Gods I will get an explanation, come hell or high water!_

Her annoyance was suddenly replaced with sadness. She missed Robin so much, more than she'd ever admit to anyone- and that included Robin himself. As she sat on the bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest, and sighed softly. Gods, all she wanted was for Robin to be here, in the Smash Bros. mansion, before Christmas.

_Christmas! Oh my goodness, I almost forgot that it's coming,_ thought Lucina suddenly.

She looked at the calendar that hung on her wall, and saw that it was already December second. That meant that Christmas Day was just twenty-three days away.

"What will I get Robin?" wondered Lucina out loud. She stretched her body out on the bed to try and think about a decent present to get her boyfriend. But unfortunately for her, nothing came to mind. Frustrated, she let out a large sigh.

_This isn't going to be easy,_ she thought in a grim manner.

"Would the following Brawlers please go to the Fighting Chamber?" announced Master Hand in a loud, abrupt voice. "Pikachu, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Lucina, please report to the Fighting Chamber immediately!"

Lucina smiled at the announcement. While she wasn't usually super excited for a Brawl, it was different for today. She needed a distraction from everything she had been thinking, and she knew that this Brawl would do the trick.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?"<p>

"As long as it takes."

Robin groaned, making Chrom laugh.

"I need a break," whined Robin. "Just five minutes, please."

"Well… okay," said Chrom.

Grateful, Robin set a large brick down and sat on a couple others nearby. Chrom sat beside, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"We've gotten a lot done today," remarked Chrom with surprise.

"But we've still got so much stuff to do," added Robin. "It's gonna take a lot of time."

Chrom nodded. "Yes, it will. But it'll be worth it when we see Ylisse back in its former glory."

"True," said Robin absently. He shifted in his seat and looked away.

"What's wrong?" asked Chrom.

"It's-it's nothing," replied Robin.

_Ugh, why did I stutter? Now he'll think something's up,_ he thought.

"It's about Lucina, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"It's okay, Robin," chuckled Chrom. "You miss her- there's nothing wrong with that."

"I-I know," stammered Robin. "I do enjoy helping you, don't get me wrong! I just… I really miss Lucina." He sighed and hung his head, embarrassed to show a more vulnerable side of his personality to the father of his girlfriend.

But if this new side of him annoyed Chrom, he didn't lead it on. Instead, he sat back and processed Robin's words.

"I promise you Robin, I will get you back to the Smash Bros. Mansion in just a few weeks," declared Chrom confidently.

"Really?"

"Really! But only if we get back to work now. Those five minutes are already up."

Robin bit his lip, but he nodded as he stood up to get back to fixing up Ylisse.

* * *

><p>Lucina stumbled back to her room, sore as hell. Somehow, she had managed to win her Brawl against Pikachu, Samus, and Captain Falcon. She didn't really think she had a chance- after all, all three of her opponents were Smash Bros. veterans- but yet, Lucina had pulled off an upset victory by last eliminating Samus.<p>

_If Robin had seen me…_

Lucina stopped that thought dead in her mind. She leaned her sword on the wall, and collapsed into bed. She was still wearing her armour, but she didn't care at the moment. She closed her eyes and let Robin's face consume her mind. But it turned out to be one of her not so great ideas, as tears suddenly filled up behind her eyes.

"Oh, Gods," she muttered.

She screwed her eyes open and use one finger to push her tears back into her eyes. She finally got out of bed and took off her armour and tiara. After placing it all back in its proper spot, she stripped off the remainder of her clothes. Now naked, she stepped into her personal bathroom, and started up the shower. She stepped in once the temperature was just right, where she let herself get drenched by the borderline scalding hot water.

Lucina forced herself to think about the Brawl she'd just endured to stop herself from thinking about Robin. From the way she had eliminated Samus to grab the win, to landing her Final Smash on Captain Falcon to get a KO, the match was all she thought about. She managed to keep her mind on the same damn thing until she was finished her shower. For reasons she knew she'd never understand, Robin's face invaded her thoughts when she began to dry off from head to toe.

_Help me, Gods,_ she thought with desperation. _I think I'm losing my mind._

Annoyed, Lucina quickly finished drying herself off and left the bathroom. She changed into some more casual clothes- black sweatshirt material short shorts and a plain navy blue T-shirt- and kneeled in front of her bed.

"Please Gods, let Robin come back to me soon," she said in a soft voice. "I can't stop worrying about him."

Satisfied with her plea, Lucina crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep. But even as she did so, she knew in her heart of hearts that sleep wasn't going to come that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this fanfiction. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again, guys! Before you read this new chapter, I will freely admit that this will be sort of a filler chapter. The reason is more to create some more build up for the later chapters. This might seem like a boring thing to do in the eyes of some, but I feel as though it's an important thing to do. I hope you all understand. :)**

**I own nothing related to _Super Smash Bros._, or any franchises connected to it.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Lucina woke up the next morning feeling worse than when she had gone to bed. Her heart felt heavier, her will to do anything had decreased, and she felt like she could burst into tears at the drop of a hat. Somehow, she dragged herself out of bed, and changed out of her short shorts for a pair of blue plaid flannel pants. As she stood up straight, she caught her reflection in the floor length mirror that stood just a foot away from her bed. She was shocked to see how tired and sad she looked. But then again, she knew she shouldn't have been so surprised in the first place.<p>

Sighing, Lucina tried to shake off her reflection by looking towards her door. The sudden sound of her stomach growling for food also helped distract her from how she looked.

_Might as well eat_, she thought.

She entered the kitchen, grateful that it wasn't Sunday. Sunday was always the day where all the Brawlers had breakfast together. While Lucina did enjoy it normally, she just wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone at the moment. She poured herself a bowl of corn flakes, poured some milk into the bowl, and then went to the dining room to eat.

She was a little peeved when she saw that Princess Peach was also in the dining room, munching on some whole toast slathered with strawberry jam. But Lucina ignored the sight and sat as far away from Peach as possible, all while praying that the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would ignore her.

Unfortunately for Lucina, that didn't happen.

"Good morning to you, Lucina!" greeted Peach, sounding perky as usual.

"Morning," replied Lucina as happily as she could.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," lied Lucina.

Peach looked at the blue-haired woman sideways. "Are you sure?"

Lucina nodded silently.

"I know you miss Robin-"

"I'm fine, Peach," interrupted Lucina, her words coming out in a rush.

Peach didn't believe her for a second, but chose not to pursue the manner. She instead went back to eating her breakfast.

Glad that she hadn't been questioned further, Lucina continued to eat her cereal in silence. But that silence was short lived, as the sound of a door opening and then slamming shut disrupted the quiet.

"What on Earth?!" shrieked Peach.

Link and Toon Link dashed into the dining room in their winter clothes, looking red in the face from the cold weather.

"The snowball fight is about to start!" exclaimed Toon Link. "Come on, join us!"

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot!" said Peach. She polished off her food and wiped her mouth with her napkin quickly. "I'll be out there in about five minutes."

"Yes!" shouted Toon Link before running back outside.

"Awesome!" cried Link. He turned to Lucina. "Are you comin' out?"

Lucina baulked. "I was gonna go train…"

"Nonsense," said Peach, cutting her off. "You can be on my team with the other ladies! Besides, we need all the help we can get!"

"I didn't train yesterday, so I need to today," replied Lucina. He finished up her cereal, and then left for the kitchen. After putting her dishes in the dishwasher, she dashed into her room.

"What's with her?" asked Link.

Peach sighed. "Girl stuff. I'll be outside in a few, okay?"

"Sounds good," said Link.

* * *

><p>Lucina had been lying when she had told Peach that she was going to train. In reality, she was getting a hot shower to wake herself up some more. But all the shower did was make her miss Robin more. She had to stop herself from crying more than once, and that frustrated her the most. The last time she had cried was when she and her father had reunited. But even then, those tears had been of happiness and relief, not sadness and loneliness.<p>

Once she finished her shower, Lucina dried off and changed into a red T-shirt that had a couple pink flowers here and there, as well as a pair of dark grey sweatpants. It was definitely a casual outfit, and Lucina knew that wearing it would draw the ire of the other princesses. Rosalina would just give a disapproving look, Zelda would say something along the lines of, "You couldn't find ANYTHING else to wear?" Finally, Peach would lecture her on dressing proper because of her status as a princess.

_Damn them_, thought Lucina defiantly. _I'll wear what I want!_

A small grin of triumph grew on her face, but it died fairly quickly. If Robin was here, he wouldn't care about her clothes. He always said that she was beautiful in anything, no matter what. (Even though she had a hunch that he liked her in her armour the most. Not that she was complaining.)

_Everything I do makes me think of Robin_, realized Lucina. _I don't understand why that is. Oh Gods, please help me understand._

She slipped on a pair of black socks, and left her room to watch a movie in the living room. Unfortunately for her, the aforementioned princesses of Super Smash Bros. were all sitting in different parts of the living room, drinking hot chocolate and chatting. Lucina ducked back into the hallway before any of the women noticed her.

"So, what did you ask Link to get you for Christmas?" asked Rosalina.

Zelda sighed dreamily. "A pair of silver diamond studs."

"Fancy!" exclaimed Peach. "I asked Mario to get me a gold necklace with an angel wing as the pendant. It'd be so pretty."

"It would," said Rosalina. "I asked Luigi for earrings, too. But I asked for something gold and dangly. I think it'd match what I wear now."

"I think so, too," remarked Zelda. "What did you get him?"

By now, Lucina had gotten sick of the women's gossip. She thought about retreating back to the solitude of her room, but a sudden pang of hunger made her reconsider. After briefly debating with her head on what to do, she decided to go to the kitchen to make a snack. She barely opened the fridge when someone barged into the kitchen.

"Who's there? Oh, it's just you," said Zelda. "I thought for a second there that it was Link."

"Nope, not this time," replied Lucina with a small, embarrassed laugh.

Zelda looked the swordswoman up and down, and then sighed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I can," said Lucina. "Look, I'm not in the mood to debate about it, Zelda. I just want to grab something to eat, and then go back to my room."

"Fine," relented Zelda. She walked back to the living room with disappointment.

Lucina shrugged off the encounter, and made herself a peanut butter sandwich. She then left the kitchen to return to her room, but stopped herself in the hallway at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, Lucina said she was training," said Peach casually. "That's why she missed the snowball fight."

"That's not a good excuse," replied Rosalina. She paused to let out a small huff of annoyance. "I think she was lying."

"Why on Earth would she lie?" asked Peach.

"Beats me," piped up Zelda. "But I agree- she's definitely not herself."

Lucina marched to her room, making sure that the door to her room was closed as quietly as possible. She didn't want the three Brawlers to know that she had eavesdropped on their conversation about her. It had hurt her feelings a little bit, but not enough that she wanted to cause a scene. Besides, the women did have valid points; she had lied about why she didn't want to participate in the snowball fight, and she hadn't been herself since Robin had left.

_Once he comes back to me, I can breathe again,_ thought Lucina.

* * *

><p>Robin was beyond exhausted. He and Chrom had done some more manual labour with some the locals of Ylisse, and then they had to talk to some of the country's government officials regarding some more complex repairs of the country. All in all, it had been a very long day for both men, and Robin was more than glad that it was over. He collapsed on a couch on the verge of passing out.<p>

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle. "Tired?"

"Just a bit," replied Robin. He sat up to look directly at Chrom.

"Relax, Robin. You and I both need the rest of the night to recover. It was a busy day."

"It was. Chrom, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may."

"Why are we getting involved with the repair of Ylisse? It's not that I don't enjoy doing it, but I am surprised that you and I- two powerful warriors- are helping out this way. What I'm trying to say is that when you told me to come help repair Ylisse, I was thinking it'd be in a more… diplomatic sense."

Worried that he had sounded like a jerk, Robin groaned and slapped himself. He didn't want Chrom to think that he didn't care about Ylisse because that wasn't the motive to him asking that question.

But Chrom understood Robin's words perfectly. He chuckled lightly at his nervousness before answering.

"It was actually my idea," he confessed. "Some of the people of Ylisse are not too comfortable with what you, Lucina, and I did to their beloved country in the name of destroying Grima. So, I figured that volunteering to help with the cleanup would repair our reputations as warriors. Think of it as community service, ordered by me. I know you're better with the diplomacy side of things, but that's exactly why I've kept you away from it for the most part. Besides, you need to grow some more muscles."

"Are you calling me weak?" asked Robin.

"Maybe. Just don't tell Lucina," laughed Chrom.

Robin laughed as well. "I understand your motives now, Chrom. It all makes sense to me. But why didn't you let Lucina join us? You of all people should know that she would've been more than willing to help us out."

"She's been through enough hell," answered Chrom in a serious tone of voice. "I was worried that bringing her here to help repair Ylisse would devastate her. She loves this place far more than you and I, so seeing this would hurt her greatly."

"You do make a good point," mused Robin thoughtfully. He had to agree with Chrom- Lucina would have reacted badly to seeing Ylisse in shambles, thanks to them defeating Grima. It's not that Robin thought of her as weak- he just wanted to protect her from some of the hell he and Chrom had to see.

"I can tell Lucina misses me terribly," he added.

"I know she does," said Chrom.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "You do? How?"

"A father knows these things, Robin. Never question a father's instincts."

"Aah, yes. I didn't think of that."

Chrom chuckled again, and Robin joined in, too. Soon, they were laughing fairly hard.

"Oh, that was quite amusing," admitted Chrom as he let out one final laugh.

"It was," said Robin. "Now, I would like to go to my room for the night, if that's alright with you."

"Of course. Have a goodnight, Robin."

"Thank you. You too, Chrom!"

Robin went into his room and changed into a grey T-shirt, and dark green fleece pyjama pants. He got into bed, and was out cold in just a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, guys! I apologize for not updating this fanfiction earlier than expected; work & school have both been pretty crazy! My final exams start today (Ugh!), so I've been trying my hardest to study for them.**

**Now, onto the fanfiction: all of the backstory BS is DONE. Now we're gonna get into the super Christmasy stuff! I'm excited to do so, and I'm sure you guys are, too! :)**

**I own nothing related to _Super Smash Bros._, or any franchises associated with it.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Lucina! Lucina, wake up!"<p>

The woman in question jolted awake, almost falling out of bed in the process. She managed to stay put, though, but she was quite livid about having been woken up so suddenly.

"Must you do that, Luigi? I was asleep!"

"I'm sorry," he replied. "We're about to decorate the Christmas tree."

Lucina raised her eyebrows. "Already? It's so early."

"It's almost 10:30, actually."

"Oh. Um… I'll be there in a few minutes," said a now embarrassed Lucina.

Luigi smiled wide before darting out of Lucina's bedroom.

_Gods, that was embarrassing,_ she thought. She felt a rush of heat go straight to her cheeks, but she tried her best to shrug it off.

She stripped out of her pyjamas, into some fresh underwear, and stood in front of her closet to find something to wear. She looked through her casual clothes at first, but then she remembered that she was going to be decorating the tree with three princesses who would be more than happy to ridicule her decision to do so. So, she put on a bright green tunic with short sleeves, black leggings, and a pair of black ballet flats. After brushing out her hair, she finally left the comfort of her room.

"Oh, good, you're here," was Robin's greeting.

Lucina smiled at her boyfriend's fraternal twin warmly. "Good morning."

"You slept in pretty late," remarked Robin. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," answered Lucina. "I went to bed late, that's all."

"Enough chit chat, you two," interjected Zelda suddenly. "We have lots to do!"

"Look who finally showed up," said Peach.

Lucina was unsure if the blonde princess was being sincere or rude, so she nodded slightly.

"Sorry," she replied. "I had some trouble sleeping last night."

"Well, at least you dressed up… sort of," mumbled Peach. She paused to clear her throat. "Come on, let's get started. Chop chop!"

Robin and Lucina followed the princesses into the main part of the living room.

"Someone put too put starch in their dress this morning," whispered Robin.

Lucina covered her mouth with one hand to stop a loud laugh from bubbling out. Zelda and Peach were already slightly ticked; getting them angry as hell would not be a wise decision.

Robin grinned at her own joke, though her grin faded when someone suddenly picked her up, and threw her on their shoulder.

"Ike! What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"What? This is your Christmas present!" exclaimed Ike through his chuckling. "'Tis the season, after all! Right, Marth?"

On cue, Marth swooped towards Lucina, and picked her up. He rested her on her shoulder, with her head facing his back.

"Yep, you're right!" replied the blue-haired swordsman.

"Marth, I swear to the Gods that if you don't put me down this instant, I will make you pay," said Lucina in a cold as ice voice.

"Oh, alright," relented Marth. "C'mon Ike, put Robin down."

Both men set their respective ladies down, and they each received a smack for their troubles.

"Enough monkeying around," snapped Zelda.

"Sorry, Princess," replied Ike. He turned to look at Robin and Lucina. "Ladies, after you."

They finally made their way to the bare tree, which stood just shy of six and a half feet tall. It was a dark shade of green, and sat on an equally dark green stand. Lucina silently took in the sight and smell of the tree.

"It certainly smells like Christmas," commented Lucina.

"And it'll look like Christmas once all the decorations are in place," piped up Rosalina. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Let's," said Lucina in a more peppy voice than she was used to.

The Brawlers that were already in the living room started to organize the ornaments, other tree decorations, the wreaths, and all other decorations for the mansion. Ike and Marth, being the tallest in the room, were the ones who put the star on the top of the tree. They also put the silver and gold garland around the tree. Peach and Zelda stood back to make sure that the garland covered the entre tree.

"Looks good," said Peach.

"I second that," chimed in Zelda.

Lucina stifled her giggles as she placed a large nutcracker near the doorway. Times like this only confirmed the popular opinion that they- along with Rosalina- were far too uptight for such a joyful, relaxed holiday like Christmas. It could get annoying at times, but it was also quite amusing to watch.

"Two blue ornaments can't be so close!" squawked Peach at Robin.

"Make sure some of them actually get placed close to the top this year," ordered Rosalina.

"Hurry up, everyone!" added Zelda.

Somehow, Lucina had managed to fall under their radar, and they didn't even notice that she wasn't decorating the tree at the moment. She stood in the doorway, watching everyone interact with each other. It was a heart-warming sight to see, despite the chaotic vibe that radiated from every angle. A few more Brawlers slowly trickled in to lend a hand, and they were quickly put to work.

"Slacking off?"

Lucina froze at the masculine voice in her ear. She turned just her head to her left, and saw Marth standing close behind her. She let out a relieved sigh, and Marth chuckled softly.

"You scared me," said Lucina matter-of-factly. She smacked his arm to show her displeasure from what he had done.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," replied Marth.

"Besides, you're slacking off, too," pointed out Lucina. "What gives?"

"I had to grab a drink, that's all," explained Marth. "What's your excuse?"

Lucina shrugged. "I don't know why, but I like watching everyone help out with the decorations. Yeah, I know Peach, Zelda, and Rosalina can be a harsh at times, but still. It makes me smile."

"Good point, my dear. See, this is what Christmas is about to me: enjoying the company of everyone. Sure, we get on each other's nerves every now and then- that's to be expected. But at the end of the day, we're still one big, happy family… if you will."

"That's true. Gods, I'm starting to get into the Christmas spirit just from this!"

Marth chuckled again. "I'm happy to hear that. You haven't been yourself for a while now, so this is a nice change."

By this time, Zelda had stood back from the tree to survey the progress. She turned her head away to speak to Peach, and that's when she spotted Lucina and Marth talking amongst themselves. She narrowed her eyes and stormed over to them.

"Are you two done talking?" she snapped.

The _Fire Emblem_ Brawlers looked at the furious princess. Lucina secretly wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole at that exactly moment so she wouldn't have to listen to Zelda lecturing them on slacking off. Lucky for her, Marth stepped in before Zelda could start.

"My apologises, Princess," he said in a kind voice. "Lucina and I were talking about how well the decorating has been going. We were also discussing how great it is to watch everyone decorate the mansion because it gets both Lucina and I in the Christmas spirit. It was my fault. We'll get back to work right this second."

"Yeah, sorry, Zelda," added Lucina. She tried to sound confident, but she felt as though the words were foreign and clumsy coming from her.

"Apology accepted," said the Princess of Hyrule. "Now, get back to work. There's still some figurines that need homes."

Marth let Lucina go ahead of him, and they did what Zelda asked them to do.

After a couple of hours, the entire Super Smash Bros. Mansion was decorated in beautiful Christmas decorations. The tree was adorned with gold, silver, and bright red ornaments, and a bright gold star sat on the very top of the tree. The gold and silver garland hugged the trees' branches and glittered alongside the ornaments beautifully. The other decorations that were scattered around the mansion complimented the tree, as well as each other.

"There!" said Link just after hanging the wreath outside the front door. "Ike and I will hang up the lights after lunch."

"Why do I have to help?" asked Ike, shocked.

"Because I said so."

Ike looked around the living room, and realized that only adults were in the room. That made him comfortable to say what he was wanted to say.

"You're such a dick, Link."

Link laughed, and Ike joined in as well. A few other Brawlers also laughed at Ike's words.

"Language, boys," chastised Peach.

"No kids are here, Peach," piped up Marth. "He can say that."

"Thank you, Marth," said Ike.

Peach scowled, but she didn't fuss about it further.

"I have candy canes!" called out Palutena in a sing song voice. She appeared from the kitchen with a large bowl of red, green, and white-striped candy canes.

"Yum!" exclaimed Pit as he grabbed a couple to hand some out to the Brawlers.

"I love the holidays," said Lucina. She took a candy cane and smiled excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! I'm so very happy to finally upload another chapter for this fanfiction. I love how it's coming along, but I'm especially loving the reviews I'm reading. Thank you all so very much for reading, following, favouriting, and/or reviewing this story. It means the world to me! :)**

**Little warning: a Brawl takes place in this chapter. I've never actually written one out before, so I am a little nervous on how it's going to be received. If you guys like it, please let me know. If you don't, than please let me know where I can improve. I'm very open to criticism, BUT I'm not open to hateful comments. If I receive an insult disguised as a review, it WILL be deleted, just so you know.**

**I own nothing related to _Super Smash Bros._, or any franchises tied to the former.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later…<em>

The sound of a man and a woman grunting and swords clanging together filled a large room adjacent to the Training section of the Super Smash Bros. mansion. It was all quite loud, and it was also a sight to see.

Lucina and Ike were having a friendly one-on-one sword fight. The reason was because Lucina had a two stock Free-For-All Brawl that day on Bridge of Eldin against Link, Meta Knight, and Shulk- all swordsmen. She wanted nothing more than to be on her A game against all four men, so she had asked Ike to engage in a friendly sword fight with him. He had been more than happy to accept her offer, so there they were.

After almost an hour of back and forth, Lucina finally managed to get the best of Ike by shoving her sword in the direction of his chest. That move forced him to jump backwards, and in turn, fall on his back. Lucina then shoved her sword just shy of his chest, and placed her foot gingerly on his knee.

"Damn…" muttered Ike in amazement. He added in a louder voice, "Well done, Lucina."

"Thank you," replied the swordswoman in a breathless manner. She stepped back and put her sword in its sheath.

Ike stood up and also put his sword away. He smiled softly at Lucina, who smiled in return.

"I'm proud of you, Lucina," he said. "You've been doing very well."

"Thank you, Ike," replied Lucina, slightly shocked. "I… I just wish that Robin was here to see how well I've been getting."

At the mention of his name, her smiled disappeared. She had managed to avoid thinking of him by throwing herself into the Christmas spirit, as well as watching Brawls go on. Even during the night as she slept, she hadn't thought of him. But now, her boyfriend suddenly consumed her mind.

_Oh, Gods! Why are you doing this to me? I was doing so well,_ thought Lucina angrily.

"Hey."

Lucina snapped out of her thoughts, and saw the genuine look of concern on Ike's face. She bit the inside of her cheek to try and ignore the annoyance she felt from how he was looking at her.

"Don't think like that," he said. "You need to keep your mind focused on tomorrow's Brawl."

"No, I know," snapped Lucina. She shook her head to try and keep herself together. "Don't worry about me, Ike."

"Well… okay. But only if you say so."

"I do, trust me."

Ike nodded, and let Lucina leave the Training Room. They were done for the day, so he had no reason to keep her. But he was still worried about her state of mind, whether Lucina liked it or not. Shaking his head, he collected himself before heading off to the men's change room.

* * *

><p>"Ready… GO!"<p>

Lucina immediately darted towards Link, and attacked him with her Dancing Blade attack. The attack caused him to fly back a little, but he somehow managed to shake it off. He tried to strike her with his Master Sword, but Lucina dodged it quickly. He turned around to strike her, but she promptly used a Counter to send him flying.

_That'll show him,_ thought Lucina with a sense of triumph.

A sword hitting her back made her turn around, and she saw Meta Knight standing behind her. He tried to hit her again- this time in the chest- but she jumped high enough to avoid his short yet powerful blade. When she landed on the ground, she hit him with a powerful Smash attack, sending him high into the air.

Link surprised her with a strong Smash attack of his own on her back. She flew and landed face first on the ground. She lifted her head up and wiped her empty hand on her nose. When she looked down at her hand, she saw blood on her fingers. It was a small amount, but it was enough to piss her off. She jumped up and turned to look for Link. But when she spotted him, she saw that he was flying into the horizon. From the smug grin on Shulk's face, Lucina knew that he had been the one responsible to reduce Link's stock to one.

_Damn him,_ thought Lucina.

She scowled before charging towards Shulk, ready to attack him. He tried to swing his unique sword at her, but she jumped over him and slashed his chest very hard. He flinched and fell away a little, but he stood his ground. Lucina then struck him a few more times, each blow of her Falchion being more painful than the last for Shulk. When Lucina finally let up, he was on his back, gasping for air. When he stood up, Lucina grabbed him by his armour and threw him behind her as hard as she could.

As Shulk flew in air, Lucina could hear Meta Knight let out a pain-stricken cry of defeat. That sound meant that he had just been KO-ed. She glanced over at the swordsman behind it, and scoffed. Link pointed his sword at her in a cocky fashion, and that made her blood boil. She used a Smash attack against Shulk to earn herself her first KO, and then raced towards Link.

"Come at me!" she exclaimed boldly.

Link stepped back, and then lunged at her. Their swords collided, and they each struggled to gain the upper hand. Lucina gave in and broke away, only to violently swing her sword in the direction of Link's head. He stopped the movement with his sword, and their swords began to strike repeatedly. After a couple minutes of this, Lucina ducked behind Link, and struck him square in the back hard enough to send him flying well past the stage. He tried to recover, but the distance between the stage and where he was in the air was far too great. He soon let out a cry of both pain and frustration, thus earning Lucina another KO.

The sound of loud horse hooves hitting brick suddenly peaked Lucina's interest. She saw King Bulbin charging towards her, so she jumped over him a second before he would have hit her. She was still far away from the bomb he had set in the middle of the stage, so she watched it explode. Unfortunately, Shulk and Meta Knight were right beside the bomb when it went off, so they flew high into the air. Somehow, Shulk managed to recover from the blow, but Meta Knight wasn't so lucky. A loud yelp in a deep voice could be heard as plain as day, followed by the announcer.

"Meta Knight- defeated!" he proclaimed.

The statement made Lucina smile, but she promptly steeled herself again. Looking to the ground, she spotted a Beetle sitting not fat from her feet. Noticing that Link and Shulk were far too busy fighting each other to notice her, she grabbed it, and threw it in their direction. She patiently waited for it to hit someone, and it did. She smiled again when she saw that it had hit Link, the lesser injured of the two men. He looked stunned as he was lifted up high into the air. His shouting to no one in particular was soon heard by the remaining Brawlers.

"Link- defeated!" declared the announcer.

Lucina posed briefly with her iconic mask on, and then charged over to Shulk. He knew what she was about to do, so he was able to use his Counter perfectly on her. But since her damaged level wasn't as high as he had been hoping, she didn't go flying. She did fall a couple feet away from Shulk, but she stood up in an instant. She took advantage of Shulk's surprise with a harsh dash attack, followed by the Shield Breaker. He flew very far away, and Lucina grinned upon hearing his pained voice.

"No, I'm good!" he cried despite the truth.

"Game!" shouted the announcer.

Lucina was teleported to the winner's circle, where she casually swung her sword around.

"The future is not written!" she exclaimed.

"The winner is… Lucina!" added the announcer.

* * *

><p>After a long, hot shower to get rid of all the sweat and whatnot, all Lucina wanted to do was fix her armour, and then go to bed. But when Zelda knocked on the door of her dorm to tell her that everyone was watching the cartoon movie <em>How the Grinch Stole Christmas<em> and that she didn't have a say in whether or not she wanted to join them, Lucina reluctantly complied.

"Where's the popcorn?" she heard Dark Pit ask.

"It's not here," answered Pit. "Why don't you make some?"

Lucina entered the living room in time to see Dark Pit scowl with anger. He sauntered off into the kitchen, completely ignoring her in the process. Lucina shrugged before plopping down on a black couch between Link and Pit.

"What a jerk," mumbled Pit bitterly. His annoyed demeanour changed when he saw Lucina. "Oh, hey there, Lucina!"

"Hi," replied the blue-haired woman. "Got any snacks?"

Pit shook his head. "Peach is in a bad mood because she lost her Brawl against King Dedede. Anyways, she told everyone that if they want snacks while the movie's on, they have to grab them beforehand."

"Oh, I see," said Lucina. "Well, I guess I'll go do that. Do you want anything? What about you, Link?"

"No, thank you," answered Pit.

"Already got showing," piped up Link, showing her his bag of barbeque chips. "But thanks anyway."

Lucina nodded before getting up and heading into the kitchen. She settled on a bag of white cheddar popcorn, and entered the living room again. Her old spot was now taken by Zelda, who was too busy flirting with Link to even notice her.

_How rude,_ thought Lucina, annoyed.

"Here's a spot," said Pit suddenly.

"Oh, thanks, Pit," replied Lucina. She sat on the other side of him with a grateful smile.

"Sorry about Zelda," he whispered. "I tried to tell her that you were sitting there, but she didn't even see me sitting here."

"Figures," laughed Lucina in a hushed voice. "It's all about Link right now."

"Quiet down, everyone! The movie's about to start!" announced Peach.

The lights were shut completely off, and the TV screen was turned on. About a minute later, the movie began.

Truthfully, Lucina had never even heard of the movie before. She had heard off and on from other Brawlers that it was a classic Christmas movie, and that it was very good. The plot of the film had thrown Lucina in for a loop when she had first heard it, but she had gone into watching it with an open mind.

During the montage where the Grinch was stealing Christmas decorations from houses, she heard Pit mumbled, "Now, this is Christmas."

"Hmm?" asked Lucina. "What do you mean?"

"Not the movie- I mean all this," explained Pit quietly. "When's the last time all of the Brawlers sat together to watch a movie?"

Lucina racked her brain, trying hard to recall anything similar. But nothing came to mind.

"Exactly," continued Pit. "I love spending time with everyone because it never happens any other time. This is why I love Christmas, and that's why I think that's what Christmas is all about."

His words made Lucina feel two completely different feelings- joy, and sadness. She loved the kindness of Pit's words, and she truly agreed with them. But on the other hand, his words made her think of Robin yet again. She was able to spend so much time with all the Brawlers, except for the one Brawler that she really wanted to see. Her heart sank slightly, which pissed her off. But she forced herself to smile at the prospect of seeing him sooner as opposed to later.

_Christmas will feel right when Robin gets back_, she thought before focusing back into the funny, heart-warming movie.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh... hello there. Okay, okay, okay... I'm fully aware I haven't updated this fanfiction in well over a week. I've been working way more shifts than normal (I work in a grocery store as a cashier), so I haven't had a lot of time to type out a new chapter. I was having a bit of writer's block whenever I did have the chance to write this, and that's never fun. But I'm happy to say that I now have chapter 5 up! I'm so, so sorry for the delay, and I promise to have chapter 6 up sometime tomorrow. Only a couple chapters remain in this fanfiction anyway, so I'm hoping to tie up all loose ends sooner, rather than later. :)**

**Just to avoid confusion, Robin. F refers to Female Robin, while Robin. M refers to Male Robin. I didn't know how else to differentiate them without changing their names, so that'll have to do.**

**I own nothing related to _Super Smash Bros._, as well as any franchises associated with it.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Please, Lucina?"<p>

The swordswoman rolled her eyes before turning to look at Peach. The pleading look on her face annoyed the hell out of Lucina, but admittedly, it was pretty hard to ignore. She scowled before replying.

"Why on Earth do you want me to go Christmas shopping with you? I thought you'd ask Zelda or Rosalina before me."

"Zelda's wrapping gifts for the kids, and Rosalina has a Brawl against Wario, Pikachu, Fox, and Link," explained Peach.

"Do I have to come?" whined Lucina. "I'm perfectly content on this couch, doing nothing."

Peach sighed. "No, but come on, Lucina- you don't want to keep doing nothing, right?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't ask anything else from you for the rest of the month. But it's up to you to remind me if I forget."

Lucina raised her eyebrows with surprise. While she still didn't want to go out, she liked Peach not bugging her for the rest of the month way more. She rose up from out of the brown loveseat she had just been sitting in with a small grin.

"Fine, I'll come," she replied. "But only if you promise to keep your word."

"Oh, I certainly will!" said Peach happily. "Thank you so very much, Lucina! You won't regret your decision."

* * *

><p>'<em>You won't regret your decision,' she said. Yeah, right,<em> thought Lucina. Annoyance flooded her veins, and she could feel a headache brewing in her forehead. She rubbed her left temple with one hand as she pretended to give a damn about Peach trying to decide what to get for Mario.

"Hmm… what does Mario need?" she wondered out loud.

"Beats me," mumbled Lucina under her breath. She let her eyes wander to the racks of mens' clothes that stood a foot away. They were all casual clothes, but they still looked very nice.

"A shirt isn't enough," continued Peach. "Maybe I'll buy him a whole outfit. He'd love that! But that is a lot of money. I don't know…"

As Peach kept talking to no one in particular, Lucina slowly walked over to the women's section of the clothing store. She focused on a rack of hats, mittens, and scarfs, thinking about a gift for Robin. Lucina really wanted to get the female tactician a gift, and she had remembered her friend mentioning that she wanted a new knit hat with matching coloured mittens. Lucina grabbed a pair of light pink knit mittens and a knit hat of the same colour, and then walked back over to Peach. Luckily for Lucina, Peach was still too caught up in looking for a gift to get Mario to even notice her disappearance in the first place.

"Oh, this is perfect!" squealed Peach. She turned to Lucina, holding a dark red dress shirt in her hands by its hanger. "What do you think?"

"Mario will love it," replied Lucina. She then gestured towards her hands. "What do you think? I'm gonna get it for Robin. F."

"I like it. What are you getting Robin. M?"

"Well, we never talked about Christmas presents before he left, to be honest. I… I don't know if I should get him something."

"Makes sense. Besides, Christmas isn't necessarily about material things. Giving is so much better than receiving. Giving everyone presents really makes me happy, and it gets me in the Christmas spirit. Sure, I love to get presents as much as anyone else, but it feels so nice to give a present to someone for a change."

"That's true," mused Lucina with a small smile. "Let's go pay for our things. But how do you plan on getting this all in without Robin and Mario seeing?"

"Mario's brawl is in half an hour," revealed Peach, "and Robin just so happens to be in it, too. Let's hide out at the mall 'til then, so they'll be tied up when we walk in the door."

"Sure," said Lucina. "Oh, and Peach? Thanks for convincing me to join you today. I'm sorry that I was being difficult earlier."

"Apology accepted. I know I'm acting a little more high strung than usual, but I promise it'll go away once Christmas blows over." Peach paused to let out a soft sigh. "C'mon, let's go pay for all this."

* * *

><p>Robin smiled as he looked onto the horizon of his country, his home land- Ylisse. Beautiful white snow blanketed the ground, and the sun was peeking out from behind the equally white clouds. It may have been cold out, but that didn't matter; Ylisse was back in its former glory. That fact alone made Robin smile from ear to ear.<p>

"Ylisse deserved this."

Robin looked over at Chrom, who had said that. He nodded at the older swordsman.

"You're right," he replied. "We owed this country a lot. Helping the people get back on their feet was the least we could do."

"Oh, absolutely," said Chrom. "I should get you back to the Smash Mansion sooner, rather than later."

"Let's leave tomorrow," suggested Robin. "I want to relax today, and enjoy the sight before us."

Chrom nodded. "Sure. We both deserve a day to ourselves. Rest, Robin, and I will do the same."

As the two returned to Chrom's palace, Robin felt a familiar knot grow inside his stomach. Something important had been on his mind for months- something that he had wanted to talk to Lucina about. But more importantly, he wanted to run it by Chrom beforehand. As the knot in his stomach got bigger and tighter, Robin felt his heart rate skyrocket. The blood drained away from his face, making the already fair skin on it go white as a bed sheet.

"Robin? Oh Gods, are you okay?" said Chrom frantically.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, uh… y-yeah," stammered Robin. He sighed and pushed his hair off his face. As he did so, the blood rushed back to his face, making him look healthier. He collected his thoughts before speaking again.

"Chrom, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it despite the fact that I left you all on a hell of a cliffhanger. ;D<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, everyone! Yes, I'm more than aware that I didn't keep my promise of updating this fanfiction on Christmas Eve. I ended up visiting extended family for a few days for the holidays, and I had absolutely no internet access. But I do now, so I'm going to post the conclusion of _Merry Christmas, Darling_. I was going to post one more chapter, but I've decided against it because I don't know how else to end this fanfiction.**

**I will warn you all now that this chapter may come off as clichéd. However, I drew inspiration for this chapter from Robin & Lucina's S Support, so that's why this chapter ended up the way it is. I'm not apologizing for it at all. :)**

**I want to thank the following for reviewing _Merry Christmas, Darling_ at one point or another: _Dapper Dee VI, SRN027, Greywolfian, WR3000, , AuraChannelerChris, Guest, _and _ihateyaoi604_. I also want to thank everyone else who read, favourited, and/or followed this fanfiction. I've never entered a fanfiction contest before, so all the support I've received has been great. You all rock. :)**

**A very special thank you must go to Smash King24 for letting me participate in his Christmas Contest. I've had a blast writing this, and I never would have if it wasn't for your contest. You rock, too! :)**

**I own nothing related to _Super Smash Bros._, or any franchises connected to it.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"The winner is… Lucina!" proclaimed the announcer.<p>

"You'll never defeat me!" declared Lucina boldly as she swung the Falchion around with ease.

The blue-haired woman smiled as she was transported to the appropriate room. She had managed to squeak out a victory in a three stock Free-For-All Brawl against Zelda, Charizard, and Donkey Kong. Lucina honestly had no idea how she had been able to win- Charizard and DK were both large, heavy fighters that were hard to send flying. Zelda wasn't in the same category as them, but she was a Smash Bros. veteran, so she was also a hell of an opponent. Actually, it had come down to the two women, with Lucina finally eliminating the Princess of Hyrule with her perfectly timed Final Smash.

Lucina sighed as she put her sword in its holder. She was beyond exhausted from the Brawl, but it was a good feeling of exhaustion. She knew if she hadn't given it her all, she never would've picked up the win. She raked one hand through her hair and sighed again, mostly in an attempt to catch her breath.

"You're always three steps ahead, too."

Lucina stopped walking in an instant. She recognized the voice, but she was convinced that it she was merely imagining it. Despite her pessimistic thoughts, she slowly turned around. She was beyond shocked at the sight before her.

"Robin?"

A white-haired man wearing his normal attire took a couple steps forward, thus stepping out of the shadows that concealed his face. When Lucina saw that it was really him, she immediately ran to him. Thankfully, Robin wrapped his arms around her and caught her.

"Oh Gods, you really are here!" she cried.

"I wasn't gone that long," chuckled Robin. "And it wasn't all that exciting, anyways."

Lucina pulled away with a glimmer of annoyance in her eyes. "Still! It's boring here when you're gone. When I see Father…"

But Robin abruptly put a finger on her lips. "Just take my word for it, Lucina; you didn't want to be back in Ylisse to clean up the aftermath."

"Well, if you say so," said Lucina, wary of believing his words. She promptly decided to not push the issue further, and instead resumed hugging her boyfriend.

But Robin suddenly pulled away, making Lucina nervous.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"I… we need to talk," began Robin. "It's not bad, I promise. At least, I don't think it's bad."

Confused, Lucina furrowed her brows. But she remained silent.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, nervous. He knew what he wanted to talk about, but he was unsure of what words to use to properly articulate his words. Throwing caution into the wind, he gently grabbed Lucina's hands, and held them near his chest.

"Lucina… I… I'm in love with you."

"What?" The swordswoman's face registered surprise. She knew Robin cared for her deeply, but neither one of them had spoken the L word before.

"I couldn't help it!" exclaimed Robin. "I tried to not fall in love with you, but… it happened. We've been through so much, and it's caused these… feelings… to grow. I cannot change my feelings for you. I care about you so much. I… I want to do anything for you, Lucina. No matter what happens, I will be there for you, and for Chrom. I will always be by your side."

Those words made Lucina's heart melt. She smiled softly and held a hand to her chest.

"Robin…" she sighed in a dreamy voice. "I… I love you, too. You're also in my heart."

Robin smiled and kissed her hands gently.

"You see," he continued, "the reason I didn't want you to come to Ylisse with Chrom and I was because I wanted to talk to Chrom about… you."

"Me?" said Lucina questioningly. "Why?"

Robin went into his pocket, and pulled out a ring. It had a gold band, and a small princess cut diamond right in the middle. It was quite simple, but it was also beautiful.

"Lucina, I love you so much. And... I would love to make you my wife. I got Chrom's blessing while I was away, so he's completely fine with what I'm doing. So, Lucina… will you marry me?"

Tears of both shock and happiness brimmed Lucina's blue eyes. She pushed them back with her fingers, nodding as she did so.

"Yes, Robin," she said in even, yet emotional voice. "I would be honoured to fight by your side as your wife."

Robin beamed as he carefully put the ring on the correct finger. The couple then embraced tightly.

"I'm glad you said yes," revealed Robin. "And I'm also glad that I was able to come back here before Christmas."

"Me too," replied Lucina. She paused to take a deep breath to regain her composure. But as she was breathing out, Robin captured her lips in a tender kiss. Admittedly, it had caught Lucina off guard. On the other hand, she had absolutely no reason to complain about what he was doing. After all, she hadn't kissed Robin for quite some time, so it was nice to do so.

"Merry Christmas, love," said Robin once they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, darling," giggled Lucina in response.

As they continued to embrace, Lucina had an epiphany. This was what Christmas is all about; being with the one (or ones) you love. It may have been as clichéd as it comes, but for Lucina, it was the truth. She got to reunite with Robin for Christmas. On top of that, they were now going to become husband and wife. That was all Lucina wanted, and she couldn't have been happier.

"I love you," said Lucina suddenly. "And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of <em>Merry Christmas, Darling<em>. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_

_P.S. Good luck to everyone else participating in Smash King24's 2014 Christmas Contest! :)_


End file.
